Terran Castle
by Chocolate Star
Summary: ***CHAPTER 10 IS NOW UP!!!*** Usagi and her friends go to Scotland to take care of her uncles castle, what happens when a certain baka and his friends run into them? OOC and AU
1. Chapter 1

TERRAN CASTLE  
  
Chapter One  
  
By Chocolate Star  
  
Email: Sitara867@hotmail.com  
  
Hey peeps! Another fic! I hope you like! *winks* would love your comments!  
  
Disclaimer: *sniffle* I don't own Sailormoon or any of its characters! So please don't sue  
  
me! *gets down on knees and begs*   
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Usagi sat in her room with her four best friends: Makoto, Minako, Rei and Ami.  
  
"Usagi would you tell us already," asked an impatient Minako.  
  
"Yea, Usagi! Please," echoed Mako and Rei.  
  
"Actually, I wouldn't mind knowing either," added Ami.  
  
Usagi stopped rummaging through her drawer.  
  
"Alright already! How would you guys like to go to Scotland?"  
  
"What are you talking about," asked Minako with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Well my uncle owns a castle in Scotland and he's going away on business. So he needs  
  
someone to take care of it. And he asked me to! He says that I can bring anyone I want  
  
and the whole castle will be ours for a whole month!"   
  
There was no missing the excitement in her voice.  
  
Usagi turned to stare at her friends. They all just sat there with their mouths hanging  
  
open.  
  
"Like that's a question to ask Usagi!"  
  
"Of course we'd like to go," exclaimed Rei.  
  
"That's so cool you guys! He says he'd like us there by Friday, that's....."  
  
"The day after tomorrow," finished Ami.  
  
"That's not possible! We still have to get plane tickets and stuff," reasoned Ami.  
  
"Don't worry! I have everything under control! I already have the tickets," she flashed  
  
them in front of their faces. "I knew you guys would never turn this down, so I got them  
  
beforehand. Now all we have to do is go shopping for clothes and other necessities!"  
  
"That's great! Hmmmm I get off of work at 2 p.m. tomorrow how about we all get  
  
together at my place and go from there," volunteered Mako?  
  
They all nodded in agreement. Eventually the group broke up. All having to go back to  
  
their own apartments. Except for Minako who shared this apartment with Usagi.   
  
"Oh my God! I can't believe we're really going to Scotland! We are going aren't we?   
  
Please tell me we are," asked Minako with a hopeful expression on her face.  
  
"Yes Mina we are going," reassured Usagi.  
  
Minako squealed with delight. Then ran to her closet to find some things she wanted to  
  
take with her.  
  
"Come here Usagi! Hurry up! We're gonna be late......again! We have 5 mins to get to  
  
Lita's."  
  
"I'm coming! I can't get my head out of the top of my sweater!"  
  
Finally Minako saw a little blonde tornado run out.  
  
"Let's go I'm ready," said Usagi while trying to put on her shoes and brush her hair.  
  
They ran out of the apartment, the door slamming behind them.  
  
"Finally," yelled an angry Rei. "You're late again!"  
  
"Like that's anything new, but anyway lets hit the shops," suggested Makoto hoping to  
  
avoid the usual dispute.  
  
They invaded the shops and practically melted their credit cards. While making the lives of  
  
the clerks a living hell!!!  
  
"You guys can we rest now? I'm hungry," asked Usagi as she walked out of the dressing  
  
room. Her stomach growled, "Please!?"   
  
Ami laughed and admitted she too was a little hungry.  
  
As they reached the food court they heard a voice behind them.  
  
" Hey meatball head."  
  
As Usagi turned around she saw the most gorgeous guy in Tokyo.  
  
Standing tall was Chiba Mamoru the most wanted guy in the city. Girls would lick shoes  
  
clean just to get one look from him.   
  
And Usagi had to admit the way his ebony hair fell onto his eyes could drive anyone mad.  
  
"What do you want," asked a furious Usagi.  
  
"What, no sugary greeting for your favorite guy?"  
  
"Get a life Mamoru! Don't you have anyone else you can tease?"  
  
"Why Odango, of course not! How could I ever let anyone replace you?" Mamoru had a  
  
shocked look on his face.  
  
Usagi glared at him in rage.  
  
"Just leave me alone! I have been having a really good day and I don't need you to ruin  
  
it!"   
  
Mamoru looked around.  
  
" I guess you guys are heading to the food court? Wow I better go warn them that  
  
Odango here is going to buy them out."  
  
"God I'm so happy that I'm not gonna have to put up with you for a whole month, wish it  
  
was longer but hey, some things better than nothing right?"  
  
"What do you mean Odango? Where are you going?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know? Actually you won't be seeing any of us for the month!"  
  
Mamoru looked stunned, then quickly recovered. Why would he care if he wasn't going to  
  
see Usako for a month? Usako??? Where did that come from? Shrugging it off he said,  
  
"Really? That's great! Tokyo will finally be at rest for a little while!"  
  
"Okay, I'm not gonna let that get to me," she took a deep breath and turned around "Lets  
  
go you guys we can grab a bite elsewhere."  
  
The others nodded, but Rei scolded Usagi for being so rude.  
  
"Jeez, Usagi why are you always so rude to Mamoru?"  
  
She turned to Mamoru and smiled sweetly,  
  
"Mamoru would you like to take me home? I don't think that I can handle being out any  
  
longer."  
  
She threaded her arm through his and looked up at him expectantly.   
  
"Of course I will, I hate seeing beautiful women in distress," he replied looking into Rei's  
  
eyes and smiling coyly.  
  
"OH GAG ME," exclaimed Usagi with a disgusted look on her face. "Lets go you guys,  
  
Rei be at my place at 7 A.M. our flights at 9 A.M."  
  
The 4 turned around and left, leaving Mamoru and Rei standing arm in arm.  
  
WOW! The first chapter is done! Second chapter should be coming in a couple of days  
  
hopefully! Like it? R&R post a message on the board post a review or email me whatever! I don't care! Just tell me if you like or not! Sitara867@hotmail.com 


	2. Chapter 2

Terran Castle  
  
Chapter 2  
  
by: Chocolate Star  
  
PG-13  
  
email: Sitara867@hotmail.com  
  
Hiyaz people! heres the next chapter! *sigh* FINALLY got it out after the numerous  
  
threats and requests from you all! *grins* *winks* hope you like it!   
  
disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own sailormoon or any of its characters! *sniffle* I just hope  
  
and dream to do so in the future hehehe *evil laugh* jk! *winks*  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"You guys lets go to the arcade, Motokisan should still be there," suggested Minako  
  
At that remark Usagi's face litup!  
  
"Yea! Lets go see Motokisan!"  
  
They walked into the arcade and took seats around the counter.  
  
"Hey Motoki," said Usagi, going all goo goo eyed on him.  
  
"Hi! How's it goin? What can I get for you today?"  
  
"Well for me you can get the usual but ask the others what they want."  
  
"Okay, I was getting worried, you guys weren't here at your usual time," Motoki  
  
chuckled.  
  
Usagi growled, "We ran into Mamoru baka at the mall, he made us late as usual!"  
  
Motoki laughed and took their orders.  
  
Mako looked over at Usagi,  
  
"Usagi, don't take this the wrong way but I think Mamoru really likes you!"  
  
"What! Are you crazy? All he ever does is pick on me! And you think he likes me? Wow  
  
you really must be hungry. You're dillusional!"  
  
Usagi laughed at the stupidness of Mako's comment.  
  
"Actually Usagi, I have noticed it too, he does seem to be attracted to you," added Ami.  
  
"Aren't you going to add to their comments Mina?"  
  
Usagi turned towards Mina, only to discover she wasn't there.  
  
Usagi looked at Mako, "Where'd Mina go?"  
  
Makoto nodded towards a group of guys.  
  
"Oh, never mind," after a minute "wanna go join her?"  
  
Mako and Ami giggled and nodded.  
  
As they approached the group Usagi recognized a tall brown haired hazel eyed guy  
  
standing in the center. His name was Drake, an ex boyfriend she was real glad to get rid  
  
of. He had been pretty abusive, not physically, but emotionally; and seemed jealous of the  
  
attention she got from Mamoru.  
  
Also he spent way too much time trying to push her into having sex with him.  
  
"Hey Mina-chan, would you mind introducing us to these gorgeous guys," asked Mako  
  
smiling at them.  
  
"Sure! Well this is Trent," she said pointing to a dark haired man with sea green eyes. He  
  
was wearing black jeans and a sweater the color of his eyes.  
  
"And this is James," she pointed to a blonde haired blue eyed boy who seemed to have a  
  
dominating aura about him.  
  
"Hello," he said in a deep husky voice.  
  
"And this is Bryan," she said giving her a look that said 'if you think this guys hot wait till  
  
the next guy!'  
  
Bryan was about Mamoru's height clothed in a black turtleneck and black jeans. He had  
  
black hair, and midnight blue eyes. They held a mischievous glint that often she had seen  
  
in the eyes of her little brother Shingo.  
  
"And last, but definitely not least, this is Drake."  
  
"Hello, Usagi," Drake said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Drake," Usagi replied with a voice as cold as the snow outside.  
  
"You two know each other," asked Mina with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Yea, you could say we went out for a while," replied Usagi in a regretting tone.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Mina took the hint and didn't discuss the matter any further.  
  
"Anyway, how's it going Usagi? You never answer any of my calls."  
  
"Well I do my best to return all calls I care to return."  
  
Usagi turned to Minako.  
  
"Minako if you'll excuse me I have to go get my lunch."  
  
Mina had a puzzled look on her face, "Ummm.... sure Usagi go ahead..."  
  
Usagi started to talk away but felt a slight tap on her shoulder. Prepared to scream her  
  
head off at Drake she turned around. To her surprise it was Bryan.  
  
"Mind if I join you," he asked politely.  
  
"Sure no problem."  
  
She led the way to a booth in the back of the arcade.  
  
Motoki brought her tray and asked Bryan what he would like to eat. After taking the  
  
order he gave Usagi a questioning look.  
  
"So Usagi, if you don't mind my asking how do you know Drake?"  
  
Usagi sighed, she knew this was gonna come up sooner or later and that she couldn't  
  
spend her whole life running from it.  
  
"Well we met in college, he apparently liked me a lot. Truthfully I liked him too. So we  
  
decided to get to know each other better. We went out for about 3 months, but then I  
  
knew I had to call it off."  
  
Bryan nodded somewhat knowingly.  
  
"Bryan, how do you know Drake? I mean I never saw you around before."  
  
"Well, Drake and I were childhood buddies, it's just when it came time for college I got  
  
accepted in to Oxford University. So I left Japan for my 4 years."  
  
"Really? That's nice, what do you want to be? Like what career have you chosen?"  
  
"Believe it or not I want to be a teacher."  
  
"Wow, that's what I want to be too!"  
  
Bryan smiled at the coincidence.  
  
Usagi looked at him, 'oh my god does he have a gorgeous smile or what?!?!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mamoru headed towards the arcade, he desperately needed to talk to Motoki. He wasn't  
  
sure about his feelings for Usako, (yes he had learned to live with his mind saying that,  
  
plus it suited her).  
  
He had just gotten rid of Rei. He sighed, 'Damn she clings to you like a tick!' Mamoru  
  
knew she was crazy about him but he tended to ignore that. He knew how some girls got  
  
if you showed then any sort of affection, even if it was shown to annoy someone else.   
  
They took it too seriously. As he neared the arcade he realized that Usagi would be here  
  
too. He smiled, 'Wow this is turning out nicely' he walked in. Gazing around the room he  
  
saw Makoto, Minako, and Ami, but no Usagi. He walked to Motoki.  
  
"Hi, nice to see your face again. Her you seem somewhat disappointed."  
  
Mamoru gave his best friend a questioning look. 'Was he really that obvious?'  
  
"No, I was just upset that it's so busy in here, I wanted to talk to you about something,  
  
can you get a few minutes off?"  
  
Motoki sighed and looked around, he spotted Liz (AN: I don't know her Japanese name  
  
(or is Liz it?).). "Hey, can you take over for me for a bit? I'm going to take my break  
  
now."  
  
She nodded and walked to the register.  
  
Mamoru started to lead Motoki to a booth in the back of the arcade, out of other's  
  
hearing. Motoki stopped him.  
  
"Mamoru that booth's already taken, by Usagi and her friend."  
  
"Really? But all of Usagi's friends are over there."  
  
"Well this is a new friend I haven't seen him around but he's here now, and they seem to  
  
have developed a liking for each other." He pointed to them, they were sitting there  
  
laughing at something one of them had said.   
  
Mamoru felt a pang of jealousy at seeing someone bring her to laugher to the point of  
  
tears. And well he didn't seem to have that with her.  
  
He hated seeing Usako gaze at this guy so lovingly when she only glared at him.  
  
"Uhhh Mamoru are you ok? You look as though you've just seen a ghost." Though  
  
Motoki had asked a question he had a knowing look on his face.  
  
"Lets go sit down," he suggested. He grabbed Mamoru's arm and led him to a different  
  
booth.  
  
"Okay talk, I know it has something to do with Usagi, now spill!"  
  
Mamoru sighed and gave his friend a helpless look and began.  
  
"Well I don't know why or when this happened, but I sort of fell for Usako... I mean  
  
Usagi! And I don't know why! She's all I can think about, I don't know what's wrong  
  
with me, I'm going crazy!"  
  
Motoki chuckled, he knew his friend had an infatuation with the blonde haired beauty, but  
  
he had no idea it was this serious.  
  
"Wow, you really must be serious seeing you already have a pet name for her," Motoki  
  
teased.  
  
Mamoru looked at his friend.  
  
"Thanks for the sympathy," he remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, you better do something about this soon or else you're going to miss your chance."  
  
Mamoru looked startled, "What? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well first of all look over there," he pointed to Bryan and Usagi, they were heading  
  
towards the door hand in hand, "She seems to think very fondly of him. Plus she's going  
  
to Scotland tomorrow. So whatever you want to do, you'd better do it now."  
  
"Hold on, how do you know she's going to Scotland?"  
  
"Uh, because she TOLD me!"  
  
Motoki laughed at his friends disbelief.  
  
Mamoru sighed, he had no idea what he was gonna do. He bade farewell to his friend and  
  
started on his long walk home. Maybe he'd walk past the gardens; they always seemed to  
  
soothe his nerves, and help him think straight. Though the roses were dead, the serenity  
  
of the place helped.  
  
**********  
  
Okay part two is officially done! *sigh* sorry it took so long to come out but I was sooo  
  
buzy with school and social life!  
  
Hope to get 3 out soon! love you!   
  
-Chocolate Star Sitara867@hotmail.com ---- I love feedback *hint hint* 


	3. Chapter 3

Terran Castle  
Chocolate Star  
PG-13  
Romance  
  
  
Hiyah people! *sigh* so so so so sorry about not posting this earlier! *sigh* so buzy with school and stuff, But here it is! Hope you like it!  
  
Standard disclaimer apply: I don't own sailormoon or any of its characters. don't sue me!!  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Usagi and Bryan walked through the snow, the snowflakes lightly setting in Usagi's hair.  
  
"Oh! Can we go to the park?" Usagi asked with a childish glint in her eyes.  
"Sure buy you'll have to take me since I have no idea where anything is anymore!"  
  
"No problem!" Usagi led the way.  
  
Looking towards the field from the hill they were standing upon, the park looked as if someone has spread a huge white blanket over the land. The snowflakes drifting down slowly to settle into the rest. The tree branches had snow and icicles hanging off of them making them look as if they were studded with diamonds.  
  
Usagi was awed by the beauty of the scene.  
  
Bryan nudged her gently "Race ya down!" And he ran off into the snow.  
  
Usagi giggled and went after him.  
Finally catching up to him she tackled him into the snow.  
Those years of racing to school sure had paid off! They rolled around in the snow. Bryan started to tickle Usagi. She squealed and was hit by a torrent of laughter.  
  
Giggling she yelled out, "Mercy.....uncle......I give up!!!"  
  
Laughing hysterically she got up. Usagi had an impish glint in her eyes. She started turning around and around, trying to catch snowflakes with her tongue. Bryan looked at the blonde haired girl and sighed. 'She looks adorable, that's why I like her, she's mature but still clings to her youth for security.'  
  
Exhausted Usagi fell to the ground and just lay there gazing up at the sky.  
Bryan calmed down and sat by her.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful out here," breathed Usagi breathlessly.  
  
"Kind of like you," complimented Bryan.  
  
Usagi blushed and took her gaze off of the sky. The sun was starting to set, sprinkling the land with orange, red, and purple rays of light.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mamoru walked through the snow, trudged through the snow is more like. His shoulders were slumped. He couldn't help but be depressed around the Christmas season. He couldn't stand to look up at all those happy faces. Those little kids peering into shop windows and hoping to get this or that under the tree. The little boys and girls chattering away happily while holding their mother or fathers hand. Seeing a loving couple holding hands, gazing happily into one another's eyes. Stealing a kiss when they thought no one was looking. While he was all alone. Without a loving word from anyone.  
  
A tear slid down one of his cheeks, he hastily wiped it away. He wouldn't cry, not if he could help it. He approached the bench in the garden and just sat there thinking. Thinking about how he was going to get through the month, about how and what he was going to say to Usagi. He just didn't know anymore!   
  
Yes, he knew he was not very caring. Just look at how he treated Usagi! But he atlas had someone to yell at. Someone that paid attention to him He just tried to get her to notice him!! Around this season when everyone was so happy, with Christmas Spirit. Made him feel his loneliness even more. He never had a mother who's lap he could climb onto. Or a father to play with. Or a bed to climb into if he had a bad dream, when he was little. He just needed someone to love him. But apparently he was destined to be alone without anyone ever.  
  
He scolded himself bitterly, why was he dwelling on these problems in the first place? He was supposed to move on. He sighed this is exactly he hated the Christmas season. It brought back all of the horrid memories of his so called childhood. One without a family, a home, without love.  
  
Now fed up with the emotional turmoil he gazed across the gardens. Wondering what Usagi was doing right now.  
  
He got up and started to pace up and down the rows of now bare plants. He caught a glimpse of what looked like a rose. He slowly made his way towards it. Yes, there it was! A single red rose standing all alone, like him among a whole garden. It was slightly dusted with snow. It practically radiated triumph. As though it had gone through a way and come out alive. He plucked the rose and started to walk home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi bade farewell to Bryan. He kissed her and walked into his apartment. She was so happy, unbelievably overwhelmed. She started to walk home. Just taking her time watching the happy looks on everyone's faces. She loved this season, it made her so cheerful! She couldn't help but love it. When Christmas was near everyone was bustling around trying to do good things. The best thing was that you got to spend time with your friends and family. Just sitting around the fireplace having a hot cup cocoa; with your family, or telling stories and laughing.  
  
As she approached the apartment she saw a shady figure walking away. She looked nut walked towards the apartment. As she reached the door see saw a red rose laying there, with a note attached.  
  
She picked them both up and walked into the apartment.  
  
She put a kettle upon the stove and settled down to read the note.  
  
Dear Usagi,  
  
A beautiful girl like you deserves the most beautiful rose.  
  
Love  
Mamoru  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey minna! All done! What did you think? good bad? tell me! Review please! Im not exactally satisfied with the reviews I'm getting on this fic or any of my others! *sigh* are they really that bad that you all cant even bother to review? Well please write! Sitara867@hotmail.com Ja Ne!   
-Chocolate Star 


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Chocolate Star  
  
Title: Terran Castle  
  
Chapter: Four  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiyah minna! Here's chapter four, for Terran castle, I hope you enjoy! I haven't finished what I wanted to in this chapter, but the rest will be in chapter 5 that's coming out soon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi Practically screamed when she read the note!  
  
Mamoru, the arrogant, egotistical, sadistic, baka end the note and rose to her?  
  
She just sat there for like 30 minutes still completely unbelieving; that's how Minako found her.  
  
"Usagi chan, are you there?" Questioned Minako, waving her hand in front of Usagi's face.  
  
Usagi crashed down to earth,  
  
"What, oh???? Huh???? Oh...! Hi Minako!"  
  
"What's wrong Usagi? You were like totally zoned out with a shocked look on your face when I walked in."  
  
Usagi showed Minako the note,  
  
"Wouldn't you be freaking out after you read that?"  
  
Minako giggled, "Wow this was totally unexpected."  
  
"No kidding!"  
  
Suddenly Usagi realized something,  
  
"It's probably some sick joke, it wouldn't be below the baka to do something like that!"  
  
Minako looked doubtful but dropped the subject.  
  
"So anyway, Usagi, I can't wait until tomorrow!!"  
  
Usagi looked up, a questioning expression on her face, "Huh?"  
  
"I said, I can't wait until tomorrow! Why are you so upset? SO what if he made you a fool? Big deal! He's like that, get over it."  
  
Usagi nodded, she passed it off as an everyday thing.  
  
"Well we better get some rest now, I'm already done packing what about you? I'll help you if you want!"  
  
Usagi laughed, "Sure Mina, you can help me!"  
  
*nextday*  
  
"Usagi chan WAKE UP!!! We're gonna be laaaaaaate!!"  
  
Usagi turned to her alarm clock,  
  
"What's wrong with you Minako?! It's only 5 in the morning!"  
  
"No no no no no no no no no we gotta get ready," Minako squealed.  
  
Usagi pulled the covers over her head, "Go away Minako! How much sugar did you put in to your coffee?"  
  
Minako pulled the covers off of Usagi's face, "You put sugar in your coffee? I put the coffee in my sugar bowl!"  
  
Usagi got a horrified look on her face she mumbled, "Oh how do I get myself into these things?!"  
  
Usagi got up off of her bed and held Minako by the shoulders.  
  
"Okay come with me, I'm gonna put on some cartoons for you to watch while I make something to eat!"  
  
Minako's face lit up at `food'  
  
"Oh, oh oh!!! Can we have..... Can we have French toast with lots and lots of sugar on it?! Can we? Can we? Pleeeeeease!"  
  
" No Minako, we can't! You're hyper enough already no more sugar for you!"  
  
"But...but..."  
  
"No more buts! Sit down and I'm going to make some pancakes! Now if you stay quiet and don't move I'll let you have a LITTLE syrup so you don't choke on the dryness!" Usagi growled angrily, "I suppose a glass of orange juice wouldn't hurt that much either." She mumbled to herself.  
  
Minako pouted but accepted her fate.  
  
*couple hours later*  
  
*Ding dong* *ding dong* "I'm coming I'm coming!" Usagi yelled at the door  
  
Opening it there stood the three girls  
  
" Hurry up come in you guys. But whatever you do, do NOT mention sugar or coffee around Minako PLEASE don't!"  
  
Mako realized what happened, "Don't tell me she's into one of her sugar kicks again!"  
  
*sweatdrop* "Yea," Usagi sighed "We have one helluva plane ride ahead of us!"  
  
"Well everyone, lets get going we don't have time to chat, its almost 7:30 we should be there early."  
  
Usagi nodded at Ami, you could always rely on her to set you back on the track.  
  
Usagi looked up at Mako, "I'm gonna go get Minako, can you take our suit cases down? I didn't pack all that much cause my uncle said we have the money in his safe to spend on our needs."  
  
Makoto nodded, "Rei-chan help me would you? I'll take Minako's you take Usagi's."  
  
Ami and Usagi approached Minako's room.  
  
"Minako...it's time to go."  
  
Minako jumped off her bed where she was busy drawing.  
  
"YAY!"  
  
Grabbing her coat she dashed out the door.  
  
Ami and Usagi laughed.  
  
"Wow she's pretty energetic today!"  
  
Usagi sighed, "Yea she's been like that since 5!"  
  
They walked down the stairs to the car.  
  
*on the plane*  
  
"Ummm did I ever tell you guys that I hate, I mean HATE place rides!?!" Said Usagi with a horrified tone in her voice.  
  
"Usagi, reading a good book will keep your mind off of the ride," advised Ami.  
  
"Or you could listen to some music," squealed Minako, still on her sugar kick.  
  
"Someone knock Mina our will they?! She' getting on my nerves," mumbled Rei.  
  
"I wouldn't recommend that you eat though it might make it worse!" Offered Mako.  
  
*little while later*  
  
"Ugh I feel terrible! Someone talk to me! You all are so damn quiet!"  
  
Mako looked up at Usagi,  
"Usagi, who's gonna pick us up at the airport?"  
  
"Oh! My uncle and his chauffer, my uncle's flight for Australia is tomorrow night he wanted us to come a day before he left so he could get us used to the castle a bit!"  
  
"That's great! Well I'm gonna get some rest now, you should too, we have about eight hours left."  
  
"Yea, I think I'll get some rest, good night Mako."  
  
"Good night Usagi."  
  
With that Usagi leaned her exhausted self against the seat and fell right asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey Minna! There's chapter 4 people, I'm sorry its not as long/great as it should be. But I really wanted to get it out for all of you guys! I've kept you waiting so long! I'm sorry! Well chapter 5 will be out on or before Tuesday! I promise. If its not you all may go through with your death threats *sweatdrop* please email comments to [1]Sitara867@hotmail.com or leave a review! Any sort of feed back is appreciated! Thankies. Ja ne  
  
*~*Chocolate Star*~*  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:Sitara867@hotmail.com 


	5. Chapter 5

Author:Chocolate Star  
Title:Terran Castle  
Chapter:Five  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hey minna! *sniffle* I've been a terrible author I know *hangs head in shame* but here's chapter 5 hope you like, I'm hoping to get Chapter 6 done soon!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon and its characters, I only own Troy! *winks*   
Don't sue me!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi and her friends walked out of the airport.   
  
"Wow, we're finally here! I can't believe it! Odango you never told me you had a rich uncle!"  
  
Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei, "You never asked."  
  
"Usagi, what does your uncle look like?" questioned Ami.  
  
Usagi looked around nervously I haven't seen him for a while, but his chauffer is going to stand with a sign."  
  
Everyone started to look around,   
  
"Oh, oh oh!!!! I see the sign! Wow, is that the chuffer?! He's hot! I call first dibs," announced Minako.  
  
"But…" argued Makoto.  
  
At a glance from Usagi Makoto gave in.   
"Fine I guess its only fair since you saw him first."  
  
They walked over towards him, he glanced them over.  
  
"Would one of you happen to be Miss Usagi Tsukino?" he questioned in a thick English accent.  
  
Usagi nodded, "I'm Usagi."  
  
He smiled a marvelous smile, "I'm Troy, I will be your chauffer. Your bags miss so we can get going."  
  
Mina perked up, "OH! I'll help you!"  
  
Troy looked flustered, "No miss, it's not a problem you may have a seat in the limousine."  
  
"No it's okay,, I'll just help you!"  
  
With that Minako moved to pick up the luggage.  
  
Troy gave in and started helping Mina, but first opened the door for the girls.  
  
Sitting in the car Usagi drooled, "Wow that ebony hair and green eyes," she sighed "not to mention the accent and muscular features!"  
  
Makoto looked at Usagi, "I know! The beautiful hair, I love the way it falls into his eyes, just like my old boyfriends! Not to mention that wonderful jaw line. Especially with his lips accenting it! Wow!!!!!" Makoto giggled.  
  
Rei glanced sheepishly at Usagi, "Yea, he kind of reminds me of Mamoru."  
  
Usagi gagged at the thought, "Please!" She exclaimed, "We are here on vacation do not mention that baka around me!"  
  
Ami laughed slightly, "Look at Mina out there! I bet she's getting the workout of her life!"  
  
Everyone laughed staring out the window.   
  
"Too bad Mina's got first dibs on him though. That doesn't necessarily mean that HE can't like one of US instead though." Makoto smiled maliciously.  
  
Everyone laughed, "Mako chan you're too much," giggled Usagi.  
  
Troy opened the door to let Minako in.  
  
As Minako sat Troy winked at Usagi and shut the door.  
  
Troy got into the drivers seat and pressed a button that opened the window that divided the girls and him.  
  
Ami looked at her watch, "Troy, how long will the drive be?"  
  
Troy looked at them in the rearview mirror.  
  
"Oh miss it shall be about 45 minutes or so."  
  
"Okay thank you," Ami replied.  
  
"No problem miss, would you all like me to take the scenic route?"  
  
"Oh yes, we'd love it," chirped Usagi.  
  
Oh and do me a favor Troy, refrain from calling me miss, its kind of weird," said Makoto.  
  
Rei nodded, "I think that goes for all of us."  
  
"Okay, can I get your names please? I know Usagi's but I don't know the rest."  
  
Well I'm Usagi, as you know, the one to my right is Ami, and to her right is Minako. In front of me is Makoto and next to her is Rei."  
  
Troy smiled, "Nice to meet you ladies."  
  
They all giggled.  
  
Usagi leaned over to Ami, "I love his accent!"  
  
Ami laughed, "I know Usagi, I know!"  
  
After about half an hour of talking and gazing out the windows they were almost there.  
  
Troy looked into the rearview mirror and said, "Ladies look on your left as we approach the property; you won't see a more remarkable sight."  
  
Usagi gazed out of her window. The sun was setting and the rays were kissing the land in streams of read, orange, and gold. The sky was bright blue despite the snow on the ground.  
  
As a break came into the tree line they got their first glimpse of the castle. It was built on a slight hill. As the sun was spreading its rays were settling around the castle. The castle seemed to glow within the light. As Troy turned to the gates Usagi giggled at the sight. There on the gates were little faeries, gnomes, and pixies scattered upon the gates. There were a couple of gnomes holding up the sign 'Terran Castle'.  
  
"Wow… it's beautiful," gasped Minako her mouth agape.   
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiyah minna!! All done with this chapter, I already started on 6! I wont take so long to get it out, sorry this one took so long. Hope you liked! Please leave a review, post a message, or email me at Sitara867@hotmail.com thankies! I love you all!   
  
Special thanks to Karate Kitten and Mairz87, you all are such dedicated reviewers! I'm so happy you are reading the fics!   
  
Please recommend the fic to your friends! *winks* Thankies! 


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Chocolate Star  
  
Title: Terran Castle  
  
Chapter: Six  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiyah minna! Chapter 6! Hope you enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or any of its characters. So don't sue me! *sigh* Oh and Troy is mine, but I think that's it! Wait Uncle Richard too, and any one else that's not originally made by the oh so wonderful Naoko Takeuchi! *winks*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As they pulled up in front of the house, an army of servants rushed to get their things.  
  
Troy got out of the limo and opened the door for the girls.  
  
"Here we are ladies, Terran Castle."  
  
They all stepped out of the car. Usagi's uncle greeted them at the door.  
  
Usagi's uncle was a tall man with broad shoulders. He had blonde hair and blue eyes like Usagi. He was sophisticated looking and seemed to be in his mid 30's He looked like a jolly fellow with an impish glint in his eyes as he smiled.  
  
"Usagi!" he greeted and came to give her a hug.  
  
"Uncle Richard," Usagi squealed giving him a hug.  
  
"Wow you have grown Usagi! The last time I saw you, you were what? 15?"  
  
Usagi nodded, "Yea its been a while," Usagi blushed, "Oh I forgot to introduce my friends!"  
  
Richard laughed, "Yea, you've always been like that. Now who are these beautiful ladies?"  
  
Usagi smiled, "well the blue haired girl is Ami," she leaned over to get uncle and said quietly "She's the smart one."  
  
Her uncle grinned and motioned for her to continue.  
  
"The tall one with the brown hair is Makoto, she's a great cook!"  
  
"Good! Cause Troy here couldn't cook if his life depended on it! He's basically my son, he lives in the house not the servant quarters."  
  
Mako laughed. Usagi continued her introductions.  
  
"The one to the left of Ami is Rei, she's the best at bossing us around," offered Usagi half jokingly.  
  
Rei gave her an evil smirk and smiled sweetly at Usagi's uncle.  
  
He chuckled and waited for Usagi to continue.  
  
"And last this is Minako, she's the energetic one besides me!"  
  
Her uncle smiled, "Nice to meet you girls; now lets step inside. I don't know why we are standing out here. The servants already took your things in and Troy will show you your rooms."  
  
Everybody walked into the castle entered into a large entrance room. It had a staircase leading to the next 2 floors. To the left were large wooden oak doors leading probably to a ballroom and study.  
  
Troy was seated in the piano stool tinkering a little tune. He stood up realizing they were standing there.  
  
"Would you like me to show them their rooms Mr. Kating?"  
  
"Yes Troy, I'd appreciate that. Please make sure to make the girls feel at home while I'm gone."  
  
Troy smiled and nodded, " Yes Mr. Kating dinner will be served in an hour, I talked to Zachary. Also Katherine said that she has the rooms prepared."  
  
Mr. Kating smiled, "Thank you Troy! Now I must go get ready for dinner. Also we will be having some guests, it's a group of foreigners. Tracy, my secretary has them scheduled for today. It's a group of six, five men and one woman."  
  
Troy smiled, "I already knew that sir, Tracy called this morning. Everything's prepared don't worry!"  
  
Troy turned to the girls "Lets go ladies."  
  
They walked up the grand staircase to the second floor. They turned left into a hallway decorated with paintings.  
  
"Minako your room is the one to the farthest of us on the left, Usagi yours is just on the opposite side of hers. Makoto yours is next to Usagi's and Ami you are next to Minako. Rei your room is right next to Ami's"  
  
Everyone thanked Troy and he turned to leave.  
  
"Troy," Usagi called, he looked over to her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who are the guests coming? I mean Uncle Richard didn't say anything about it to me."  
  
"Oh they're actually foreigners from Japan. See Mr. Kating runs a tour group association; he houses foreigners. That way he teaches them about the country and they teach him about theirs. His secretary runs the whole program for him. These people were brought in last minute. They'll be staying in the right wing of the house."  
  
"Oh, okay, I was just wondering." Usagi smiled and turned to walk into her room.  
  
"Dinner's at 7:30," he called after her.  
  
She nodded and walked into her room. As she entered she saw a sitting room on her left, on her right was a little bar. Walking past the sitting room was a four poster bed. On the right side of the bed was a balcony, which looked out over the lake and forest. And to her left was a bathroom. Usagi giggled 'Wow this is like having my own apartment!' she glanced at the clock hanging in the sitting room it said 6:45. 'I think I'll go take a shower and get ready for dinner.' Walking into her bathroom she noticed there was a jacuzzi on her right. In front of her to the left was a toilet though it had a wall blocking the view. Next to the toilet was a shower, next to the shower was a linen closet. Finally to her right in front of the jacuzzi was a double sink and a wall length mirror that ran across the whole right side of the bathroom. And there was a window on the left side of the sink. 'Jeez think the bathrooms big enough?!' she thought sarcastically. She opened the linen closet to find a stack of towels. On the sink was a years worth of bath supplies. She sighed 'My own personal heaven.' Usagi jumped into the shower and started to wash her hair vigorously, who knows what harmful fumes the plane held! 15 minutes later she jumped out of the shower. Wrapping one towel around her head and one around herself she stepped into her room.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Troy opened the main door.  
  
"Ahh… you must be the Chiba party. Let the servants take your bags. I am Troy, I shall lead you to your rooms."  
  
Mamoru, Motoki, Nephrite, Zoicite, Jadeite, and Reika stepped in to the castle.  
  
"Umm… Troy do you have a bathroom? I kind of have to go," asked Mamoru slightly embarrassed that this was the first thing he had to say.  
  
Troy smirked, "Yes, down the hall to your left sir. Also I shall take your companions to the right wing of the house where you will be staying. Your room is the last one on the left in the hall you may go there when you are done. All the accommodations are in the room; also dinner is at 7:30. If you need anything you will find one of our servants in the main hallway."  
  
Mamoru smiled, "Thank you."  
  
Troy nodded and led the others up the main staircase.  
  
Mamoru walked out of the bathroom, much relieved. (AN: Sorry had to say that lol!!! *sigh* my Mamo-chan! *sweatdrop* right back to the story!) He stood there for a second, 'Damn was it the left wing or the right wing?! I knew I should have paid attention to what he was saying!' Walking into the main hallway he saw there was no one there at the moment. 'Damn! Oh well, I'll go with the left wing. And I know he said the last room on the left."  
  
Walking up the stairs he noticed the numerous tapestries on the wall. He turned into the left wing. Mamoru saw 7 doors, he assumed 6 were bedrooms and the one directly in front of him led someone else. He opened the door to the last bedroom, and stepped inside. Inside he noticed the kitchen and bar. He heard a rustling in the room accompanied by a soft humming. Walking towards the humming he heard, he found the source of the sound.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh you all must think I'm pure evil! Hehehe *evil laugh* cliffhanger! I'm sorry I had to do that to you all. Anyway hope you enjoyed. Email me at Sitara867@hotmail.com or leave a review whatever, I need feedback to keep going on with the story! Love always.  
  
*~*Chocolate Star*~* 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Terran Castle  
  
Chapter: Seven  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Date Started: 3-7-02  
  
Date Ended: 3-27-02  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey minna! So sorry this chapter took so long to come out! It wasn't my fault! I was totally out of creative inspiration! But here's the chapter hope you like, I admit its not much but I had to get you all introduced to everything hope you like!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or any of its characters. But I do own Troy, Mr. Kating, Katherine, and any of the other people not originally created by Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha Comics, DIC, or Mixx.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi turned around feeling a presence in her room. She turned around smiling thinking it would most likely be one of her friends. When she saw who it was the smile fell off of her face. She clutched the towel to her body which was now pale from the shock. She was speechless, not completely taking in the situation.  
  
Mamoru stood there dumbfounded, he knew he came here to find Usagi, but he had no idea it would be so easy.  
  
"Wha… What are you doing here?!"  
  
Usagi asked with a mixture of emotions mostly upset but she was surprised to find a glimmer of happiness amongst it.  
  
Mamoru snapped out of his daze, "Huh…? wha…?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Shrieked Usagi.  
  
"I… I was looking… for my… room," stuttered Mamoru.  
  
"Well this is my room! What are you here for anyway? Why aren't you in Japan!"  
  
"A few friends of mine wanted to come tour Scotland and dragged me along. I didn't know you were here!"  
  
Usagi couldn't believe it, she had come here to have a good time. Getting away from Mamoru had been a bonus.  
  
Usagi suddenly realized the state of dress she was in, or state of undress in this case.  
  
Mamoru couldn't stop staring she looked as beautiful without her clothes as she did with them.  
  
"Well I have to get ready for dinner, so um… you should go now." Usagi stated slightly uncomfortable in her position.  
  
Mamoru nodded, "Yea," he agreed and walked out of the room.  
  
Usagi paced around in her room what was she going to do? She was panicking. She couldn't have him here! She could just see the girls' reaction when they saw her so panicky! They would laugh their asses off!  
  
Well she had to get ready. Going through her suitcase she pulled out a black mini-skirt that was barely half way down her thighs, and a white blouse. The neck dipped pretty low, showing a little cleavage. The sleeves were frilly at the ends. She put on a touch of lipstick and blush. Let down her hair and walked out of the room. She knocked on Mako's door, receiving a reply she stepped in.  
  
"Mako! You wont believe who's here," Usagi said in a distressed tone.  
  
Mako looked away from the mirror. Now concerned Usagi sounded extremely upset/worried about something.  
  
"What? Who's here Usagi," questioned Makoto.  
  
"Someone extremely terrible," whined Usagi.  
  
"Who? They can't be worse than Mamoru-san could they?" Makoto said teasingly.  
  
Usagi just stared at Makoto.  
  
Makoto's eyes widened in realization.  
  
"NO WAY!" Mako laughed, "Oh this is hilarious, of all people! Mamoru! Wow Usagi you have awful luck! Ohh who came with him? Did he bring his friends? How do you know he's here?" Mako bombarded Usagi with questions.  
  
"Slow down Mako! You seem more excited rather than upset!"  
  
Makoto blushed how was she to tell Usagi she hoped that Nephrite was with Mamoru- san?  
  
"Well I was just wondering…"  
  
Usagi smiled, "Mako, you have a secret! I can tell, what is it Mako? You can tell your favorite friend cant you?"  
  
Usagi tried to sweet talk it out of Makoto.  
  
"Well…uh…I…I kinda hoped Nephrite was with him." Makoto confessed turning red.  
  
"Whoa!" Usagi exclaimed, "No way! That's pretty cool though don't worry about it."  
  
Mako let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Anyway Usagi how do you know Mamoru's here?"  
  
Usagi sweatdropped, "Well he kind of um… walked into my room. On accident."  
  
Mako smiled, "Okay, is it time for dinner yet? Cause I'm starving."  
  
Usagi glanced at the clock and nodded, "Yup lets go!"  
  
They walked out of the room. The two reached the grand staircase to see the other three girls by the piano. Mako called out to them. They glanced up at Usagi and Makoto.  
  
Usagi and Makoto descended the stairs towards their friends.  
  
"Hey you two," greeted Minako.  
  
Usagi and Mako nodded in response.  
  
"Were you going to be late even here Odango?" spat Rei.  
  
Mako ignored that as well as Usagi for a change.  
  
"You guys wont believe who's here!" exclaimed Makoto,.  
  
"Who?" Mina, Ami, and Rei asked in unison.  
  
Mako quickly glanced at Usagi who sighed.  
  
Mako's eyes twinkled mischievously as she turned back to the girls.  
  
"Mamoru!"  
  
The girls gazed at Mako with disbelief written all over their faces.  
  
"No way," exclaimed Minako.  
  
Usagi nodded, "Well anyway we gotta teat dinner, don't want to be late!"  
  
Usagi and her friends walked into the dining room  
  
Mr. Kating and a regal looking man were seated at the different ends of the table. On one side sat Troy, Mamoru, Nephrite, Zoicite, Jedite, and Motoki.  
  
The other side was Reika sitting across from Motoki.  
  
Minako sat across Troy, Mako across Nephrite, Ami across Zoicite, and Rei across Jedite. Leaving Usagi to sit across Mamoru. Troy smiled at Usagi as she sat down Usagi smiled back.  
  
Mamoru caught the exchange between the two.  
  
He didn't know what to feel.  
  
Mr. Kating broke the formal silence in the room.  
  
"Now that you are all here I'd like you to meet Mr. Kyle Penn. He is the chief administrator of my company in Australia."  
  
"Hello," greeted Mr. Penn in an Australian accent.  
  
"Hello," everyone echoed.  
  
"Kyle, that is my niece Usagi," Richard nodded in Usagi's direction.  
  
She smiled. A maid walked in.  
  
"Mr. Kating would you like dinner to be served now?"  
  
"Yes Katherine that would be greatly appreciated."  
  
The maid smiled and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"I would like you all to meet these young men."  
  
Usagi smiled, "Uncle Richard actually we all know each other."  
  
Mr. Kating gazed at her quizzically  
  
She explained, "See, Motoki is a friend of ours, through him we met Mamoru and the rest of his friends."  
  
Mr. Kating shrugged, "Well that's a coincidence, anyway now that all the formalities are over, are you all excited about staying here?"  
  
"Yea! We're psyched," exclaimed Mina on behalf of all the girls.  
  
Mr. Kating smiled and turned to the men, "How about you?"  
  
Mamoru tore his eyes away from Usagi, "Well I will say that things get better every minute I'm here."  
  
Usagi glanced at Mamoru, 'Jeez he has that oh so fine look on his face! Him and that damn grin!'  
  
Katherine walked in with a group of servants behind her, they all set the food down on the table.  
  
"Thank you Katherine, that will be all for now, I will ring for dessert later."  
  
Katherine smiled politely and left the room.  
  
During dinner the conversations varied from person to person. From books and education, to cooking, to fighting and spiritual healing, to shopping, to business deals that caused the downfall of many large enterprises. Mamoru was amazed at Usagi's knowledge of everything they discussed. Except for cooking, she still hadn't gotten a hold on anything in the kitchen.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru ended up talking about English literature.  
  
Mamoru was once again impressed by her insight on the matters. He realized he never really have her a chance to prove to him that she had grown up. He just assumed that she was still the ditzy, klutzy 14 year old with too much energy.  
  
Usagi was surprised by the enthusiasm Mamoru displayed in talking about literature. She knew he was the intellectual type, but she hadn't known he was capable of expressing emotions.  
  
Their conversation was disturbed by the servants bringing in dessert.  
  
Despite the fact that Usagi had grown up, noticed Mamoru, she still hadn't lost her appetite for sweets.  
  
After dessert Mr. Kating decided to retire for the evening.  
  
"You kids have fun, I have to get some sleep if I intend on making my flight tomorrow morning."  
  
Usagi looked at him, "When's your flight Uncle Richard?"  
  
He laughed, "Honey its at 5 am I doubt you will be awake that early so its farewell for now."  
  
Him and Mr. Penn walked out of the dining room.  
  
Troy looked over at Usagi, "You aren't tired are you?"  
  
"No, of course not. What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Well I was thinking all of us could go to the den to entertain ourselves."  
  
Usagi looked over at everyone else, "Well are you up for it?"  
  
"Sure," came the reply.  
  
"Umm… actually I will retire for the evening. That's okay right," questioned a hopeful Reika.  
  
"Sure if you please."  
  
Reika walked out of the room, they all also got up to leave.  
  
They entered into the den. There was a pool table next to a mini kitchen. There were two walls lined with oak bookshelves, a leather couch and a TV. An all around entertainment system complete with DVD and the various video game systems.  
  
Ami and Zicite drifted over to the oak bookshelves.  
  
Usagi and Makoto decided to give pool a try.  
  
"Troy," Usagi called, "Do you want to help me play?"  
  
He excused himself from his conversation with the men and came over to help her.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair," exclaimed Makoto.  
  
Nephrite walked over, "Mind if I help you Makoto?"  
  
Makoto blushed, "Sure, not a problem."  
  
Troy stood behind Usagi and leaned over to place his arms around her, and his hands over hers.  
  
"Okay you take the stick, and now break like this." He whispered into her ear.  
  
He helped her like that for a while.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mamoru, I think I see steam coming out of your ears," teased Motoki.  
  
Mamoru glared at his friend, "That's SO not funny! I mean what does he think of himself. He's all over my Usako!"  
  
Mamoru turned back to the two at the pool table.  
  
"If looks could kill…" mumbled Motoki.  
  
"Mamoru lets join Mina and Rei on the couch."  
  
Mamoru reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Her Mamoru," greeted Rei.  
  
"Hello." Replied Mamoru slightly distracted.  
  
Rei scooted closer to Mamoru, "So what brings you here? I mean it's the most pleasant experience."  
  
Mamoru looked over at Motoki and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Mamoru can you go get me a drink?" Motoki intervened.  
  
"Sure," Mamoru agreed thankful for the escape.  
  
"I'll help you," suggested Rei.  
  
"NO! Rei I have to talk to you about…" Motoki looked at Mamoru for some help, "About some meditation techniques," finished Motoki lamely.  
  
"Uh… sure" Rei replied slightly confused.  
  
Minako watched the scene play out. It took all she had to keep from laughing.  
  
"Mamoru, I need a drink too."  
  
Minako got up to go with him, he nodded and they made their way over to the mini kitchen.  
  
"Does Rei really bug you that much?" questioned Minako.  
  
Mamoru looked shocked by the question.  
  
"No… it's not that! It's just that I don't like girls hanging all over me like that!"  
  
Minako laughed, "I thought you'd be used to it by now," she said pulling out a couple of cups out from the cabinet.  
  
"Yea, well that gets old fast. Plus at times Rei's attitude gets on my nerves."  
  
"Really?" Minako was curious now.  
  
"Mamoru took a sip of his drink, "Yea, I mean she's always trying to boss everyone around. Sometimes she just has to lay off! But then again that's just my opinion."  
  
Minako nodded, "No I understand. I don't like talking about people like this but you are right. But then again Mamoru you shouldn't be talking! You're always picking on Usagi too!"  
  
Hey! That's different!"  
  
"Really? How so?"  
  
"Nothing, nevermind, forget I said anything."  
  
"No way! I'm not going to let you get away this easy!"  
  
"It's different because… it just is!"  
  
"Explain Mamoru!"  
  
"Mamoru, where's my drink? It's been ten minutes." Interrupted Motoki.  
  
"Be right there."  
  
Mamoru looked at Minako, "Don't say a word! I'll talk to you later!"  
  
Minako face lit up, she was finally going to find something good out for once! She smiled and went to watch Usagi and Mako play pool.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There you go minna! Chapter 7, hope you liked! Chapter 8 will be out soon. I promise I wont take as long as I did for this one! *winks* thankies! Please leave a review! Email me at Sitara867@hotmail.com  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
SuperSailorNeptune  
  
Moongurl0731  
  
Mairz87  
  
For being such great reviewers! *winks*  
  
*~* Chocolate Star *~* 


	8. Chapter 8

TERRAN CASTLE  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
By Chocolate Star  
  
Email: Sitara867@hotmail.com  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey minna, I'm sooooo sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I had like severe writers block and it was a pain! I'm really sorry, I'm trying hard, I really am!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yay! I won," squealed Usagi.  
  
"Great work Usagi, you're getting good," complimented Troy.  
  
She turned around and gave him a hug, "Thanks!"  
  
"Good game Usagi," said Mako.  
  
"Hey Mina, what were you talking to Mamoru about," questioned Rei walking over.  
  
"Oh nothing…" Mina replied a bit unsure of how to answer tha.  
  
"Hey Troy, what time is it?"  
  
Troy glanced at his watch, "It's 8:30 p.m. Usagi."  
  
"Is it too late for a tour of the grounds? I want to go out."  
  
Rei gave her a weird look, "Are you okay? Why would you want to go out at this time? Wow, you are crazy!"  
  
Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei, "I can go out if I want to. Is anyone coming with?"  
  
Minako nodded, "I'm all up for it!"  
  
"Hai, me took," agreed Makoto.  
  
"I'll come, make sure you ladies don't get lost," said Troy.  
  
"Yea! Me and Mamoru are coming too," Motoki piped up, Mamoru shot him a glare.  
  
"Come on Mamoru, it'll be fun!"  
  
"I'll get you for this," growled Mamoru.  
  
"I think you all are crazy, I'm staying here," decided Rei.  
  
Zoicite and Ami were having a conversation about some book they read sop they weren't tagging along.  
  
"Okay, so everyone who wants to go is here right," questioned Usagi ready to take control.  
  
"Aight then I guess so, Troy lead the way?"  
  
"sure Usagi, lets go people."  
  
The group walked through the hall and out the main door.  
  
"We'll start in the forest and head towards the lake okay?" Asked Troy throwing his idea at the group.  
  
"Sure no prob," came the reply.  
  
"Hey do you have a garden," questioned Mamoru.  
  
"Well yea, but its kinda um dead around this time," answered Troy, he couldn't help but smirk at this guys stupidity.  
  
Mamoru blushed, good thing it was dark, no one could see him, "Oh yea… kinda f forgot," he mumbled.  
  
"Anyway, moving on," suggested Minako.  
  
"Aight, lets begin the tour, maybe we should have brought a few flashlights. Stay right here, I'm going to run into the house and grab a few"  
  
Usagi watched Troy run into the castle. She walked over to Motoki,  
  
"Hey Motoki!"  
  
"Hey Usagi, what's up? It's really weird how you're here too. Isn't it Mamoru?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I was just commenting on how weird it was that Usagi-chan is here. Where were you? The moon? You have been so zony! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, just thinking don't jump down my throat!"  
  
"Sorry, just a lil worried that's all…"  
  
Mamoru nodded, "sorry, my fault I shouldn't have snapped like that, just have a lot on my mind, and you know what I mean."  
  
Motoki smirked, oh he knew what his dear friend meant.  
  
"Okay I'm feeling just slightly confused now," remarked Usagi as she watched the exchange between the two friends/  
  
"You'll know eventually," Motoki commented under his breath. Though loud enough for Mamoru to hear. For which he received a smack upside the head.  
  
"Don't pay any attention to this baka, he's talking nonsense."  
  
Mamoru tried to cover up after his friend.  
  
"Anyways… what are you planning to do tomorrow Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, shop a little tour the town and maybe check out the slopes. Troy commented on how beautiful they were on the way to the castle."  
  
"That sounds fun, the guys and I are going to go ski up in the mountains. Always up for a lil competition."  
  
"Usagi would you excuse me and Mamoru for a minute I need to speak with him." Requested Motoki, moving away even as he asked the question.  
  
"What is it Motoki?" Mamoru questioned slightly annoyed.  
  
"Mamoru I can't ski! Are you trying to get me killed? Reika would wring my neck if I tried to get her to come with us!"  
  
"Well she can shop with the girls! I'm sure they wouldn't mind taking her along?"  
  
"You owe me for this, Reika will never let me forget this! And to think I pulled her out o f a major project so she could come with us!"  
  
"Thank you! New can we please return to Usagi's company she looks a little curious as to what we are conversing about."  
  
Motoki chuckled and the two friends walked back.  
  
"Finally, Troy's back!"  
  
"Okay everyone, I got flashlights. The batteries are going dead so use them sparingly."  
  
"Here Usagi you take one, Mamoru you take one, and I will take one. We'll head toward the forest, okay?"  
  
Everyone nodded and walked, following Troy.  
  
"It's kinda creepy in here," Minako said in a low voice.  
  
"Don't worry, these woods are safe. There are only little animals here, but there is a cave where a couple of wolf pups live. We're not going there though."  
  
After walking a few minutes in silence they reached the lake.  
  
"Ohh, this is beautiful," gasped Usagi.  
  
The moon had unveiled her pale face from behind a cloud and was shining the beautiful light upon the water. The lake was surrounded on all sides with trees, the path which they had taken was on the south side. It was a serene place, they could hear the crickets chirping. The water was still and the moon reflected into it. It was a really pretty place.  
  
"Ohh, this is pretty," exclaimed Minako.  
  
"Yea it's nice," agreed Motoki.  
  
"Okay lets move on." Urged Troy.  
  
Troy led them out of the forest using the west path, they then entered into the garden.  
  
"This is the garden, many of the flowers have withered due to the chill. Beyond this we will approach a small hill, and beyond the hill we have a maze." Troy instructed as they walked past the gardens.  
  
"A maze?" Questioned Makoto.  
  
"Yes a maze, but it is not to be explored, it's very difficult one to get through. I seriously advise you not to try it."  
  
"What's beyond the maze?"  
  
"There's a lake and a garden. There is also a cave in the forest beyond the maze."  
  
"Do you know how to get through Troy?"  
  
"Yes I do Mr. Kating taught me, because I tend to the garden. But no one else knows how to get through. Even I have gotten lost a few times."  
  
Usagi listened to this, soaking up as much information that she could. She most definitely had to try the maze, it was too tempting!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There you go! Hope you liked. Please leave a review, post a message or send comments to Sitara867@hotmail.com I appreciate any kind of feedback!  
  
*winks* Ja ne!  
  
*~*Chocolate Star*~* 


	9. Chapter 9

Terran Castle By: Chocolate Star Chapter Nine Email: Sitara867@hotmail.com  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Standard disclaimer apply: I don't own sailormoon or any of its characters. don't sue me!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hey minna! Sorry this chapter took so long. Hope you all are still reading. I hope you like it. Peace! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"Okay people, let turn around, we have to go through the forest to get back to the castle. I would take you around but that would not be safe at night."  
  
Everyone nodded and turned to go over the first hill. As they reached the top, Troy's flashlight went out.  
  
"Damn, Mamoru, can you turn yours on now?"  
  
Mamoru nodded and they continued walking.  
  
When they reached the forest Minako tripped over a root of one of the trees. Mamoru put his flashlight down to help her up. Usagi took the chance and stepped behind a tree.  
  
"Are you okay Minako?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine Mamoru-san, thanks for helping me up!"  
  
"Is everyone else okay?" Questioned Troy.  
  
"Yea we're all fine," answered Motoki.  
  
"Hey! Where's Usagi?" Makoto asked, she couldn't see Usagi anywhere.  
  
"She was right behind me a minute ago!"  
  
"Usagi!" Troy called, "Usagi!"  
  
"She might have wandered off towards the lake," suggested Motoki.  
  
Troy sighed, "Okay we have to split up, I'm going to take Minako to the house; but I'll be back. I'll try and get some batteries or whatever. Don't wander off too far okay?"  
  
Everyone nodded, and Troy and Minako headed back.  
  
Makoto knew exactly where Usagi had gone, she just had to wait for the right time to get away.  
  
Motoki was making his way over to the lake, while Mamoru was going through the forest bit by bit.  
  
****************  
  
Usagi made it over the second hill, in front of her lay a small man made river.  
  
Looking a little further she saw the maze.  
  
It had hedges ten feet tall, which were carved to form the maze. The small river ran through it. There were little pink flowers growing in the hedges, and in the moon light it looked excruciatingly tempting.  
  
'Wow, it's beautiful,' thought Usagi slowly approaching the maze.  
  
She walked into the maze, the moment she stepped inside the whole world went extremely quiet. All she could hear was the crickets and the soft rippling of water.  
  
She walked forward letting her hand trail on the hedge beside her. Picking at the little flowers.  
  
'It's so pretty and peaceful in here.' She thought as she made her way through the maze.  
  
She hear a twig snap behind her and spun around. Nothing. "Who's there?" She called into the empty maze. The moon was hidden behind clouds that threatened snow. So she couldn't see if someone was there. Her flashlight didn't help much either. She received no response. 'Creepy,' she thought to herself and debated turning back. Deciding to keep going she turned around. And came face to face with Makoto.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Screamed Usagi.  
  
"It's me Makoto! Shut up Usagi!! You could wake the dead!"  
  
"Damn you Mako! You almost gave me a heart attack."  
  
"You deserved it! You scared us shitless running off like that."  
  
"I couldn't help it! The maze is just so tempting! I couldn't resist!"  
  
"Ugh! I don't have time to bicker with you right now! We gotta get back right away."  
  
"Oh Mako! You're o fun! I wanna explore the maze!" Pouted Usagi.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Screeched Mako.  
  
"If I say yes will you let me go through the maze?"  
  
"Oh you're hopeless!" Makoto sighed, "Okay if I promise that we'll coem back some other time will you come back to the house with me?  
  
Usagi thought for a minute ".promise?"  
  
"Yes I promise," answered Mako defeatedly.  
  
"Okay! Deal!"  
  
"Finally! Now lets hurry back and would you PLEASE turn on that flashlight?"  
  
"Yea, lets go!{" Usagi said running towards the exit.  
  
'I swear she acts like she's 10 at times.' Mako thought.  
  
As they slowly began to make their way back to the others it started to snow lightly.  
  
"Ohh Mako! This is perfect! Isn't the snow comforting in a way?" Questioned an ecstatic Usagi.  
  
"Oh yea Usagi it's extremely comforting." Replied Mako sarcastically, she was a teensy bit upset about how slowly they were moving.  
  
"Mako! You're acting like Rei! I'm just trying to enjoy myself."  
  
"You can enjoy yourself when we get back to the castle! I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself when you get an earful from Rei!"  
  
"Eh! I get used to it after a while." Usagi giggled, "I'm sure she'll be too busy drooling over Mamoru to care anyway."  
  
Mako smiled, she had to admit Usagi was probably right.  
  
They reached the edge of the forest where the others were looking.  
  
As they approached the trail which let into the forest they ran into Troy.  
  
"Oh my, Usagi! Are you okay? What happened? Where were you?"  
  
"No, Troy I'm." She was cut off by another flow of questions.  
  
"Do you need anything? Are you hurt? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No! I'm fine Troy. You don't have to worry! Answered Usagi before he could come up with any more questions.  
  
Motoki approached then with Mamoru,  
  
"Hey Usagi nice to see you decided to join us!" Said Motoki jokingly.  
  
"You should be honored," replied Usagi smirking.  
  
"Are you okay? Scared us back there."  
  
"Yup, I'm fine."  
  
"Geez Usagi, you never seem to stop wreaking havoc anywhere you go."  
  
Usagi didn't even bother to reply to him. She just shot him an evil glare, which she hoped he saw despite the darkness.  
  
"Okay people lets hurry back if you didn't notice, it started snowing quite a while ago. And I have absolutely no intentions of getting sick any time soon!" Informed Makoto.  
  
"Yea we should get going come on people." Said Troy taking charge. "Oh and people, please refrain from wandering off would you?" Jested Troy winking at Usagi.  
  
"Nice to see you guys are back," greeted Minako as the group entered the den.  
  
"Nice to be back somewhere warm," replied Usagi collapsing on the nearest couch.  
  
"Yup feels good, my feet are killing me," added Makoto taking a seat by the fireplace.  
  
"Troy! Do you have any hot cocoa?" Asked Usagi hopefully.  
  
"Sure I'll just ring for Molly."  
  
A red haired quiet looking girl came to the door.  
  
"You rung?" She questioned in a southern accent.  
  
"Yes can you get us.9 cups of hot cocoa please?"  
  
"Yes sir," Molly smiled, "Anything else?"  
  
"No that's all thanks Mol!"  
  
"No prob Troy." Molly walked away.  
  
"Jeez look at Ami and Zoicite they're still discussing their books," commented Makoto.  
  
"Zoicite did you read The Promise by Donna Boyd?" Questioned Ami picking the book out from the shelf.  
  
"Oh yes Amy I did. I found it wonderfully written and quite amusing."  
  
"Yes, it was interesting how the whole book was based on dramatic irony. I wish Donna had written about Tessa in the book, the poor girl Brianna deserved at least that."  
  
"Though I must say Brianna was a delightful character," Zoicite remarked with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"I loved how the author brought the whole concept of werewolves into her characters. It really does make you think."  
  
"Oh yes. That's very true."  
  
Usagi tuned out of the conversation for Molly had walked in with the cocoa.  
  
"Ohh this tastes good," giggled Minako taking another sip of her drink.  
  
"Yea it does," agreed Troy.  
  
" I think I'll go to bed after this, I'm kinda tired," Usagi informed everyone.  
  
"Yea me too," agreed Makoto.  
  
"Troy what time should we leave tomorrow?" Questioned Ami.  
  
Try thought for a moment, "Around noon would be appropriate I think."  
  
"Okay that sounds good," replied Ami.  
  
'Always the organized one' thought Usagi.  
  
"I'mm gonna head up to bed now. See you all in the morning, good night!" Usagi stood up to leave.  
  
Mako got up too. "I'll hit the sack as well. Good night everyone."  
  
Usagi walked into her room, 'Oh that bed looks far too inviting.'  
  
She changed into her pajamas and jumped into bed giggling. She turned off the lamp and drifted off into dreamland.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* That's all for this chapter people. I hope you enjoyed. I'm working on the next chapter. I'm looking for feedback! That keeps me motivated and working lol. I'd rather not work on the fic if I think no one's reading it. Anywayz I hope you liked! Post a review, leave a message on the board, or email me at Sitara867@hotmail.com I appreciate all feedback! Ja! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* -Chocolate Star 


	10. Chapter 10

Terran Castle By: Chocolate Star Chapter 10 Rating: PG-13 Date Started: 09/30/02 Date Finished: 04/06/03  
  
Hey readers. I'm sorry I haven't written in a really long time! Life is so very hectic and then I've been suffering a severe case of writers block. Not just that, I didn't think this chapter was good enough to finish before, but when I looked over it, I realized it was the perfect place to stop.. Too bad it's July and I stopped it in April! I just didn't have time to look it over, and the writer's block was getting to me. But here's the next chapter. Hope you like.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or any of the characters. The ones in this story that do not appear in the show are all mine.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
.Usagi.Usagi. there were voiced all around here, one that stood out in particular. 'Usagi, come to me.' Usagi looked around herself, nothing, just fog, she could barely see anything. "Wh.where are you? Who.. Who are you? " She turned around in circles, looking for something, anything that would guide her to the voice. Then something caught her eye, something glistening, stepping forward towards the light she saw a faint outline of a figure. She called out once more, "Who's there???" Still, no reply, yet the whispering and calling continued around her. Taking a couple more steps through the thick fog she noticed she was walking on petals, rose petals. she reached down and picked up a few. As she let them fall from her hand down to the floor the area around her filled with a haunting melody. (AN: The locket tune). She looked up to see if the figure in the fog was still there, it had disappeared. Just the haunting melody continued to play. The voices had stopped, yet the fog was still thick around her, enveloping her.  
  
"Usagi.Usagi.." The calling started again, all of a sudden everything started shaking.  
  
"Usagi, Usagi! Wake up!" Minako was shaking her repeatedly.  
  
"What is it? Minako?" Inquired Usagi slightly befuddled.  
  
"Wake up! Breakfast is almost ready," replied Minako excitedly.  
  
"5 more minutes," Usagi muttered incoherently, turning on her side and pulling the covers over her head.  
  
"Usagi!!!" Whined Minako tugging at Usagi's cocooned form, "Come on, Troy's down there!"  
  
"Ugh, Minako! Fine, leave me alone, I'll be down in a few."  
  
"No way, I'm not going anywhere until you get up," said Minako stubbornly, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"Ahh," Usagi threw the covers off her head and glared at Minako. Standing on her feet she threw up her hands, "I'm up, happy??" She questioned sarcastically.  
  
"Yea!" Minako giggled, "Hurry up! I'll be waiting downstairs!"  
  
Usagi made her way to the bathroom. *~* "Is Odongo still late to everything? You'd think she'd be a little better at this."  
  
Rei giggled and twirled a lock of hair around her finger, "Always late, that's Usagi."  
  
Motoki glared at Mamoru, "Will you back off? You're always so mean to her," under his breath he muttered, "I swear he takes the 3rd grade strategy to telling a girl he likes her!"  
  
A couple of minutes later Minako and Usagi walked into the dining room.  
  
"Wow, look who decided to finally grace us with their presence."  
  
Minako stared at Rei, "Morning everyone! How's everyone doing this fine morning?"  
  
They all smiled, "We're fine Minako, take a seat now," Motoki told her.  
  
She smiled and walked over to the seat she had occupied the previous night.  
  
Usagi took her usual seat in front of Mamoru.  
  
"So Usagi, did you sleep well?" Questioned Troy.  
  
"Just fine," she smiled at him.  
  
"Well now that everyone's here we can start eating."  
  
"So, what are we doing today?" Asked Makoto taking a sip of her orange juice.  
  
"Usagi and I were hoping that you guys would want to go shopping, see the sites, then check out the slopes," replied Minako with a hopeful look on her face.  
  
"That sounds fun, what do you think Rei?"  
  
Ami turned to her friend.  
  
"Sure, that works for me," Rei replied, distractedly. She was a little busy drooling over Mamoru.  
  
Mako smiled, "We're going with Troy right?"  
  
"Yes, of course I'm taking you. I'm your personal chauffeur girls." Troy remarked, laughter in his voice.  
  
"Motoki-san, what do you guys have planned for today? Usagi asked turning to her friend.  
  
"Mamoru wanted to go skiing."  
  
"That sounds fun, maybe we'll see you on the slopes."  
  
The meal progressed as usual, discussions varying across the table, and at awkward moments glares and silence followed.  
  
"Okay, so you girls should go upstairs and get ready, I'll meet you all in the den in half an hour," Troy declared getting up from the table.  
  
The girls nodded and followed him out of the dining room, walking up to their wing of the house they each slowly dispersed into their own rooms. Surprisingly enough Usagi was the first one ready to go. In her pink turtleneck sweater and blue jeans she looked adorable. Knocking on Makoto's door, she stepped in when Mako answered.  
  
"Ready already Usagi?" Questioned Mako while putting on her earrings.  
  
Usagi nodded, "Yup yup!"  
  
"Give me one sec." Mako looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a green turtleneck and blue jeans. Hear hair was down for once as well.  
  
"Okay I'm ready, lets go see how Minako's doing."  
  
As they stepped out of Mako's room Ami walked out of hers.  
  
"Hey Ami-chan, all set? You look great!"  
  
Ami smiled, Thanks you guys, is everyone ready?"  
  
"Just as Ami asked the question Rei and Minako walked out of Rei's room.  
  
"I guess so Ami," replied Mako.  
  
"Okay people, lets movie it! Troy's waiting!" Usagi urged the group forward.  
  
Minako giggled, "Yea, can't keep Troy waiting."  
  
Going down the stairs they saw Troy waiting at the foot of the steps.  
  
"Looking nice ladies! I brought the car around, lets go!"  
  
The girls filed out, holding their purses, wrapped in their jackets, scarves hats and gloves.  
  
"Where we headed to first girls?"  
  
"Shopping! A mall or something would be great!" Replied Usagi looking out of the window at the snow laden trees and the suns red rays reflected upon the snow covered ground.  
  
"Okay, there's a mall not far from here, we'll head there."  
  
Arriving at the mall the girls walked in with smiles on their faces. Minako looked back at Troy, who was getting back in to the limo.  
  
"Hey Troy, where are you going?"  
  
He glanced back, "I was just going to wait in the car for you guys."  
  
"No way," Minako argued, grabbing his arm, "You're coming with us. We could always use a male opinion."  
  
"Really, it's not a problem. I'll stay in the car." Troy tried to get out of it. He, unfortunately, knew how tiring it was to shop with a girl, there was no way he was going to go with a group of girls.  
  
"Nope," Minako shook her head firmly and began dragging him to the door, "you're coming with me.  
  
The girls watched the scene with amusement.  
  
"Wow, she got him to come," commented Ami.  
  
"I never had a doubt," replied Makoto laughing.  
  
The girls shopped for clothes, matching bags, shoes, and accessories for a continuous four hours.. Dragging poor Troy with them to every store and getting his opinion on every outfit. Come lunch time, Troy was exhausted and the girls were showing signs of slowing down as well.  
  
"Lets go grab a bite to eat," said Usagi exiting their current store.  
  
"Leave it to Usagi to announce the lunch break," laughed Rei.  
  
As they made their way to the food court Troy began to tell them about a ski resort Usagi's uncle owned up in Aberdeen.  
  
"Aberdeen is a good area to visit, maybe we should go up there. Your uncle owns a ski and snowboarding resort up there and it would be fun. It's only about two hours away from here."  
  
Troy looked at Usagi waiting for an answer.  
  
"As long as it's okay with my uncle. It sounds like fun."  
  
"Yea," the rest of the girls agreed.  
  
"Great, I'll have his secretary call and check with him."  
  
"Wonderful," Usagi replied, "Now lets eat!" She laughed and they continued on their way.  
  
"Do you think it's okay to go skiing as we are Troy? Or should we go home and change?" Minako asked through the chauffeur window a few hours later.  
  
"You guys should be fine as you are, but if you want to go change that's fine as well."  
  
"Well it's already six, do we want to waste an hour of our time?" Asked Ami.  
  
"Yea, Ami's right, we should be fine," Mako said.  
  
"Okay great, we should arrive at the Snowflake Slopes in about 20 minutes."  
  
"Cool.," said Rei.  
  
The girls had rented their skis and were ready to go.  
  
"Ohh, I hate heights," said Usagi as they boarded the ski lift.  
  
"Don't worry Usagi, just don't look down. I'll sit with you," Troy offered as he helped her onto the lift.  
  
"You guys better watch out, Mako here is one hell of a skier," Rei teased, "She'll run you over if you're not careful."  
  
"Rei, I think this slope might be a little to difficult for you, I can take you down to the Bunny slope if you like," Makoto countered.  
  
Rei stuck her tongue out at Mako.  
  
"Wow, they're so mature," laughed Minako watching the two bite each other's heads off.  
  
"Hey, lets race." Usagi suggested.  
  
"Yes and we could always place a friendly wager on it as well," suggested Makoto getting into the spirit.  
  
"Yea, anyone who doesn't come in first has to buy the winner a new article of clothing," Rei said.  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Mako. The rest of the girls nodded.  
  
Troy laughed, "And they say men turn everything into a competition?!"  
  
"Okay, so here's the rules. Follow the path, no going off, first one down the slope wins," Ami stated the rules.  
  
"Alright, that sounds fair," Mako said.  
  
"I'll stay out of this one, I'll tell you guys when to start, I'll be waiting for you at the bottom." Troy skied half way down, "Okay," he yelled, "Ready, set, Go!"  
  
And they're off. The girls were neck and neck starting off, and then Rei started falling behind. They came up to a jump and Ami faltered taking Minako with her. Troy saw this happen when he reached the bottom of the slope, he couldn't help but laugh.. It was funny! Rei stopped and helped them up.  
  
"Jeez Ami! I didn't know you were so competitive! You really embrace the concept of - If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me."  
  
Ami blushed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pull you out of the race, I kind of lost my balance."  
  
"Ah, don't fret Ami. Lets go down and see who wins. Who would have thought Usagi would be up against Mako?" Rei urged the girls to start up again.  
  
Mako and Usagi were still neck and neck, the other three girls were keeping an even pace with each other. Troy watched the race. A group of guys came up behind him.  
  
"Hey Troy," Motoki greeted him.  
  
Troy turned around, "Oh hey! How's your guys' day been?"  
  
"Pretty good, I've been busy kicking these guys' butts," Motoki laughed teasingly.  
  
"Yea, well I wasn't the one who knocked down a few skiers while I was rolling down a hill," Mamoru said, looking at Motoki who blushed and pretended like he didn't hear.  
  
Troy laughed, "Anyway, watch the race you guys. Rei, Ami, and Minako are out. It's between Makoto and Usagi now."  
  
The guys all turned their heads to watch Mako and Usagi reach the finish line.  
  
"Wow, you'd never guess Meatball Head would be able to keep up with Makoto. But she's looking nice," Mamoru mused.  
  
The two were closing in on the finish line. "Here they come, and it's.." Troy announced, "USAGI!"  
  
Usagi pulled off her skis and jumped up and down. "OH yea! The pupil out does her teacher!"  
  
"Wow Usagi! Great job! I've taught you well," Mako smiled giving her friend a hug.  
  
"Great job you two, that was real close," Troy said.  
  
"Oh hey, you guess, when did you show up?" Makoto asked noticing that Mamoru and the guys were there.  
  
"We've been here for about three hours, but only found Troy like five minutes ago," answered Jedite.  
  
Ami, Rei, and Minako joined the group.  
  
"Who won?" Questioned Ami.  
  
"Usagi did," Makoto replied.  
  
"You're kidding right?" Said Rei her mouth open in disbelief.  
  
"No she's not, I really did win!" Usagi grinned.  
  
"Congrats Usagi," Minako turned to the guys, "Nice to see you guys joined us."  
  
"We had so much fun, we went shopping too. Troy came with us," Usagi said.  
  
The guys looked over at Troy who had a slightly pained look on his face.  
  
"You have our sympathies," offered Nephrite. They all laughed.  
  
"Anyway, are you guys ready to head home, or do you want to hang around here a longer?" Troy asked them all.  
  
"Well I'm tired," Usagi said.  
  
"Me too," was murmured throughout the group of girls. They were all in agreement.  
  
"We will meet you guys at home okay? " Troy said to the guys.  
  
"Sure, we were going to leave soon anyway," Motoki said for the group.  
  
"Later!" The girls waved and went to return their skis.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. More soon. I really REALLY appreciated all the emails you guys sent me, and all the reviews you left. I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this story. I REALLY appreciate it you guys, *hugs*. Keep it up hehe. Ja ne!  
  
-Chocolate Star 


End file.
